jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Koniu202/Farewell/@comment-32398021-20181118223512
widzi pierwsze słowa* *ostrzy topór na Konia* *dochodzi do trollface'a* *oddycha z ulgą i ciepie toporem w bezczelnego żartownisia* Guess who's back :) Tak. Mam tak straszny problem z zaległościami w Twoich poprzednich opkach, że nie umiem ich przeczytać i boję się, że mi się to nie uda, ale powzięłam za to postanowienie, że jak zaczniesz coś nowego, to będę grzeczna i na bieżąco. Oto więc jestem :D (No, mniej więcej. W sumie to Venea mnie zmusiła :P) "Astrid, może należałoby się już pogodzić, że… on już nie wróci. (...) ''- Niemożliwe. – odparła Astrid. – Zniknięcie smoków i Czkawki MUSI być z sobą powiązane." Yup. Tyle że możliwe. As, kochanie, jedno drugiego nie wyklucza. ''"Poza tym to ona najbardziej rozbudzała nadzieję, że wódz Wandali wciąż żyje, więc gdyby i ona ją straciła, być może szatyn nie wróciłby już nigdy." Z tego wynika, że Czkawka istnieje (żyje), bo ktoś (znaczy się Astrid) w to wierzy (ma nadzieję). W dziwny sposób przypomina mi to motyw ze Strażników Marzeń. Ostatnie światło, ostatnie dziecko, które wierzy... Hyy! Jak Berkianie przestaną wierzyć w Czkawkę, już nigdy nie będzie Wielkano... ekhem, znaczy się, no, wódz nie wróci. "Szkoda, że spędzamy tak mało czasu razem, Czkawka. - Już to przerabialiśmy, As. Doskonale przecież wiedziałaś, jak będzie. - Ja… wiem, przepraszam. Po prostu… - Rozumiem. Sen Astrid się urwał" Wow! No to dziewczyna ma ekspresowe sny. "- Rozumiem. - urwał jej szatyn pocałunkiem." Thorze, co ten zbok jej URWAŁ pocałunkiem?! O.o No bo nie mogło chodzić o "przerwał"... Albo okej, jednak mogło. Uff XD "Po zakończonym posiłku, blondynka wzięła swój topór, który wykonał dla niej Czkawka, a następnie ruszyła do lasu, by tam odreagować, trenując. Nagle jednak jej wzrok przyciągnął ognisty miecz jej narzeczonego, który spadł z szafki." I ten uczuć, kiedy zastanawiasz się, po co ktoś w środku lasu postawił szafkę... (gasp) To znaczy jestem się w stanie domyślić, że ona "ruszyła" jednym raptem krokiem (albo wcale, bo to był tylko zamysł), a zjawisko zauważyła jeszcze w domu, ale zdanie z czasownikiem "ruszyła", który z powodu stylu narracji jest z mety użyty jest w czasie przeszłym, sugeruje, że ona ruszyła i pokonała już jakąś część tej drogi (zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę resztę zdania, po przeczytaniu której ma się wrażenie, że czas akcji przeniósł się już do "trenując"). "Postanowiła przejść się/pójść" rozjaśniłoby kwestię. "(...)ognisty miecz jej narzeczonego, który spadł z szafki." Spadł z szafki właśnie przed chwilą czy ona wnioskuje, że musiał spaść, po tym, że widzi go koło szafki? (W tym drugim przypadku pasowałoby bardziej "leżący koło szafki" właśnie.) No bo jeśli dopiero co spadł... Duchy?! :O Pominąwszy, że jeśli właśnie huknął o podłogę z wysokości jej biodra (albo większej), to jakim cudem nie zauważyła go WCZEŚNIEJ? "To znalezisko nieco ją zszokowało, gdyż Astrid była przekonana, że szatyn nie rozstawał się ze swoją bronią." Ja bym tam się zastanawiała, dlaczego rozstał się z nią w moim domu, skoro tu nie mieszkał, ale ok, można różnie ;) "Ty też chcesz się wyrwać z Berk, jak Czkawka? – blondynka..." Iks de, byłam przekonana, że ona teraz rozmawia z tym mieczem ������ Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że gdyby to było moje opko, to by rozmawiała XD A tak btw, jest jakikolwiek logiczny powód, dla którego Śledzik miałby w tamtej chwili zadać to pytanie? W sensie, może byłoby to zrozumiałe, gdyby podejrzanie długo kręciła się przy łodzi, manewrowała przy linie cumowniczej albo niosła że sobą jakąś nieprzyzwoicie dużą ilość prowiantu - ale tak? "Śledzik! Nie strasz mnie więcej. – powiedziała Astrid. ''- Wybacz, po prostu musiałem się przejść."'' Bo spacery po kuchni Astrid są taaakie odprężające XD "Wojowniczka spędziła w lesie sporą część swojego dnia, nim wróciła do obowiązków tymczasowego wodza..." Sporą część dnia. A podobno Czkawka miał taki nawał obowiązków. "Blondynka musiała zadbać o to, by zbiory przed zimą zostały sprawdzone i odpowiednio zabezpieczone, trzeba było także dostarczyć odpowiednie ilości drewna do chat Wandali(...)" U nas na wsi drewno na zimowy opał trzymało się albo pod stodołą, albo w przybudówce do suszarni (drewutni jako takiej nie było), ale wszak my nie jesteśmy wikingami :] "Niestety nikt nie zdołał odnaleźć Czkawki, przez co coraz więcej wikingów zaczynało wątpić w sens prowadzenia dalszych poszukiwań." Nie wątpcie! Nie wątpcie, bo nie będzie Wielkano... znaczy się, bo wasz WÓDZ NIE WRÓCI!!! A tak w ogóle to trzeba im przyznać, że wytrwali są. "Trzeba wysłać ostatnią w tym roku grupę poszukiwawczą. Może jednak uda się coś znaleźć. – łudziła się Astrid, nie chcąc pogodzić się ze śmiercią ukochanego." Jaką tam śmiercią, dziewczyno, zaraz śmiercią. Nie przyszło Ci do głowy, że po prostu dał nogę? Ewentualnie siedzi porwany pod jakimś pokładem, na jakiejś bezludnej wyspie, robi za niewolnika w odległej Turcji czy innych Chinach, prowadzi intratne interesy z cesarzem niemieckim (już powinien żyć), jest w trakcie sprzedaży nerki... Czemu akurat zakładać, że umarł?? "Kobieto, właśnie otrzymałaś raport od wszystkich zwiadowców wysłanych za Czkawką, z których wynika, że nie ma po nim ani śladu. Pora się pogodzić, że on nie żyje!" Pogodzić Z TYM, mówi słownik. Albo z tym, że masz kiepskich zwiadowców, no co. Albo z tym, że na smoku, który wszak zniknął razem z nim, mógł dwa razy oblecieć Ziemię, podczas gdy oni łodziami nie opłynęli nawet jednej dziesiątej Archipelagu. Albo z tym, że dał nogę. Albo siedzi porwany... Ech. Co ja się będę powtarzać. "No właśnie, nie znaleźli po nim ani śladu. To znaczy, że źle szukamy, poza tym skoro nic nie znaleźli, to musimy założyć, że Czkawka żyje." No, jedna logicznie myśląca. Lepiej późno niż wcale. Z "językówek", wydaje mi się, że piszemy "ot tak", nie "od tak", chociaż mogę się mylić. "(...)Astrid zorganizowała ostatnią wyprawę na poszukiwania zaginionego wodza i smoków. Tym razem jednak tymczasowa przywódczyni Wandali postanowiła, iż zwiadowcy powinni szukać tropów smoków, które znaleźć o wiele łatwiej, niż ślad po pojedynczym smoku." Tym razem? W sensie... Dopiero tym razem? Po pół roku przekonania, że jej facet zniknął razem ze smoczym gatunkiem i to ma związek? ...Jak mówiłam, lepiej późno niż wcale. "Po dopełnieniu wszystkich swoich obowiązków, oraz pożegnaniu zwiadowców, którzy jeszcze tego samego dnia wypłynęli z portu, Astrid udało się wykraść trochę czasu dla siebie." Zaś? Zaczynam się powoli skłaniać ku teorii, że Czkawka nie tyle nie mógł, co NIE CHCIAŁ dbać o ten związek. Co btw zdecydowanie zwiększa prawdopodobieństwo tej opcji z dawaniem nogi... "Od wysłania ostatniej ekipy poszukiwawczej, która właśnie wróciła do wioski, by złożyć raport narzeczonej zaginionego wodza." Od wysłania ekipy CO? "Do tej pory starała się myśleć, że Czkawka gdzieś tam jest i czeka, aż jego ukochana go odnajdzie." Teraz jednak zaświtało jej, że w przeddzień zniknięcia monologował ożywionym głosem o rozpoczynaniu nowego życia i zrywaniu z przeszłością. Coś mogło być na rzeczy. "Nie mając siły by zajmować się wioską, blondynka wyszła z twierdzy, by skierować się do swojej chaty. Zaraz za nią ruszyła jednak Valka. ''- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała matka wodza, doganiając Astrid."'' Twoja przyszła synowa właśnie usłyszała, że pół roku poszukiwań jej chłopaka zakończyło się fiaskiem, i wyszła z wypisaną na twarzy ochotą zatracenia się w rozpaczy. NA PEWNO WSZYSTKO JEST W PORZĄDKU. --- No, chłopie, ładnie. Już zapomniałam, jak to było pisać rozprawki. Ale nadzwyczaj mało błędów. Oburza mnie to, co ja mam tu wobec tego komentować?? :P Żartuję. Zaczyna się niezbyt oryginalnie, to fakt, ale wierzę w Ciebie. (Albo po prostu wiem, co czasami potrafisz wyczyniać...) W każdym razie walić próbne matury, czekam na ciąg dalszy ^^ E.